hyena_brigadefandomcom-20200214-history
Hyena Brigade: A twist to remember. By Flash.
Hyena Brigade: A twist to remember. I tackled the furious stranger, blood boiling. The Rodian bartender ducked as several bottles of whisky fell and broke open. He started screaming furiously but it was drowned out by the sound of the other men in the cantini cheering for either me or the other guy. He threw me off and I fell head first into a dusty table, breaking it. I quickly got up and took out my machete and shot a threatening look at my opponent as I circled him. He glowered at me and without looking, pulled out something from his jacket pocket. “You’re dead, Flybolter.” he declared, smirking. The object was a tiny red pocket knife. I laughed and pointed my machete at him. The man smiled and pulled out a small furry ball. What was that? It was breathing so it must have been some sort of creature but-- The ball, with one swift movement, transformed into a hamster! It was brown and had a black belt around its waist. The man slowly handed the small pocket knife to the hamster who took it and got into a fighting stance. “A hamster?” I chuckled. “You honestly think a HAMSTER can defeat me?” Then I noticed the the little thing’s ears and I knew who he was. I backed away slowly. “That’s… That’s not by any chance…-” “Flopsy the ninja hamster, yes it is.” the man interrupted. Just then, men pounded on the door to the catini. Before the bartender could reach the door to open it, the door was kicked off its hinges and it fell to the ground. The place was flooded with secret service agents, FBI, Air Force, and police men. All pointing their bubble guns at us. “Stand down! HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD!” shouted one. “There’s no way we can bea’ em sir! It’s FLOPSY THE NINJA HAMSTER!” shouted a terrified police officer in a australian accent. The rest of the men ignored him, yet I could see the fear in their expressions. Some men in the catini tried to sneak out but were halted before they reached the back door. “Lock the place down, I want this entire area secured!” shouted one of the air force men in a tough tone. I put my machete in my backpack so it wouldn’t look suspicious… -Was it just me or did the hamster just… smile at me? I gulped. Flopsy did a series of flips in the air and landed on one of the FBI agent’s shoulders. The man died from pure terror and fell to the ground. “IT’S FLOPSY, HE’S LOOSE, SIR! THERE’S NO ESCAPE FOR US NOW!” screamed the terrified australian man. Now everyone was screaming and trying to get out, even some of the officers. Flopsy suddenly took out something from his back pocket of his leather ninja jacket. “PLEASE DON’T KILL ME” shouted one man. Flopsy pulled out a piece of cheese and and calmly munched on it as he stared blankly at us. We all breathed out slowly. “Aw, ha ha, it’s not evil, it might not even be Flopsy; it’s just a cute little hamster. Awwww he’s just so-AHHHHHHHHHHHH AH AHHHHHHH MY EYES!!!!!!!!!” a man exclaimed. It was Flopsy. That was all an act to get us off guard. By now the man was dead. Then the walls collapsed and overgrown beavers marched in. I ran out of the catini before they could capture me; I thought Flopsy would take care of the beavers so I didn’t need to help the rest of the people but when I heard a man say, “THEY’VE KILLED FLOPSY, WE’RE DOOMED! IF ONLY ONE PERSON FROM THE OUTSIDE CAME IN TO HELP US AHHHH” I figured I was wrong. ...They’ll be fine. Just then a girl in a speeder drove up and said to me, “Come with me if you wanna not die.” I started to get in. “Wait, wrong person, sorry.” she said. With that she drove off and I was left in the middle of no where with angry beavers right around the corner. Then I decided to lick a mountain, so I hiked up to the top of Mount Everest and I saw a yeti, I ran the opposite direction but I lost my sense of direction and I fell off the cliff. I landed in ANOTHER speeder, this time it was black. I saw batman for a second before he got thrown out of the vehicle and was replaced by minecraft zombies. “AH!!” I exclaimed as I jumped out. I realized that wasn’t the smartest move. I sadly died that day, BUT I LIVED!!! The snow broke my fall. I got up and saw bunnies and flowers. It was all so peaceful. Then the bunnies turned into evil bunnies and charged at me, they were drooling and sent a clear message: I will eat you. It’s just a matter of when. I ran as fast as I could but of course, the bunnies were faster. I tripped and they started to feed. Later that night when the bunnies’ stomachs were full they left me. And then the wolves came. The end.